


When I'm in front of your cliff.

by SilbelPomo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: "La tostadora valiente", Derek's feelings, M/M, Stiles is Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilbelPomo/pseuds/SilbelPomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es... es como si estuviera en una roca, en un acantilado mas bien. Mirando hacia abajo perdiéndome en el agua que choca entre si, sus mareas y bailes, que eres tú.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm in front of your cliff.

Cuando las constelaciones son capaces de ser atrapadas es que estas en el sitio indicado. 

Miras al cielo y todas las respuestas y preguntas se reflejan en tus ojos, es en ese momento, ni un segundo más ni menos, que un escalofrió me recorre y se con certeza que una sonrisa se extiende en mi rostro. No es por otra cosa que saberme atrapado, de verte y saber que me haces bien, que te admiro y quisiera parecerme a ti en algunas de tus virtudes. Eres tan raro que me duele todo el cuerpo de satisfacción y ego al haber sido yo el que ha conseguido llamarte la atención, al menos lo suficiente como para que gastes tu tiempo en mi. 

Es una manera pobre de explicar esos momentos puntuales en los que me meto en tu tormenta particular y me descubro en medio del remolino, captando tu información, flujos de los sentimientos que captas y desprendes, los deseos ocultos de tu cuerpo, las galaxias de tu mente. 

Es... es como si estuviera en una roca, en un acantilado mas bien. Mirando hacia abajo perdiéndome en el agua que choca entre si, sus mareas y bailes, que eres tú.

Y es cuando... 

Cuando te pones a hablar de cosas que no entiendo, cuando veo que de tu boca solo salen extraños símbolos y garabatos incomprensibles.

Cuando milagrosamente te callas porque, tienes uno de esos días en los que todo se viene abajo y no sales de nuestra cama, y sé que aun no quieres vivir conmigo pero mi cama _siempre_ será _nuestra_ pese a que lo veas estúpido y te rías, y me haces llamar a tu padre que, aunque le duele no poder ayudar hace más que suficiente cuando te pone en mis manos.Y luego cuando te cuido y estoy para ti haciendo todo lo necesario para que estés cómodo y tu al final del día te descubres sacando la cabeza de entre las mantas y te giras hacia mí, regalándome una débil sonrisa para a continuación decir alguna verborrea porque "estas demasiado cansado de no hablar y ya hemos tenido un día lo bastante silencioso como para los siguientes tres años, gracias". 

Cuando vamos a un videoclub, obligándome claro que sí, ya que según tu filosofía si no hubiera buena gente como tú que se preocupa por pagar en alquilar, cuando tienes la película gratis en internet, ese tipo de sitios se extinguirían. Pero es cuando en esa misma escena coges “La tostadora valiente” y te giras hacia mi decidido y yo te hablo con mis expresiones faciales diciendo claramente ‘¿En serio?’, es en ese mismo momento en el que tú me miras con incredulidad, abriendo mucho los ojos y respondes como si no hubiera vuelta de hoja, como si fuera inconcebible mi pregunta ‘Tío, cuando se alquila una película hay que alquilar esta, otra no vale, es LA película’ ahí es cuando termino de convencerme de que no es imposible ir queriéndote cada vez mas. 

Y es cuando todos estos momentos, y la infinidad que nos faltan por tener, me hacen caer a lo que son tus turbulencias. Tus corrientes marinas, que ni sabes tú mismo de donde vienen. Tus secretos abisales en los que me encantaría residir, investigar y besar. Internarme entre tus corales, rozar tus anémonas, bailar con los cetáceos que te componen y si fuera posible, intercalar mi nariz para oler tu posidonia oceánica. Posarme en ella y dejarme llevar por esa pradera acuática a través de suaves ondulaciones que penetran hasta mi centro.

No eres solo mar, ni espacio. Eres aire y montaña, que me envuelven. El bosque que me acompaña siempre y no me deja. Estas ahí siempre, una parte de mi va cogida de ti y tú sigues andando enseñándome todo lo que conoces y lo que quieres descubrir junto a mí. 

Nos acompañamos los dos, andando con paso fuerte y ligero. Corriendo o volando, contigo todo es emocionante y me tienes cautivado. Noto como mi forma de ser cambia junto a ti, Más vulnerable, más tonto, más humano, más yo de verdad. Me descubro mirándote con expectación, ansioso por tu próxima actuación, en secreto me declaro tu fan. 

Eres una brisa que me levanta de los pozos que me comen, me dejas retozar sobre ti, viajar y mirar el mundo desde lejos. Puedo extender mis brazos, cerrar los ojos, ¡Relajarme! y dar vueltas sobre mí mismo. Me siento libre de hacer cualquier cosa, puedo hacer tantas tonterías, decir lo primero que se asome en mi cabeza y reír tan alto como pueda permitirme la garganta. Puedo cogerte, alzarte, abrazarme a ti, olerte, acariciarte, aferrarme a todo lo que representas, absorberte el alma por los labios. 

Puedo observar como logras hacer que mi corazón se salte los latidos. 

Puedo tener un poco de ti en mí.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer trabajo que hago y aunque sea pequeñito y frágil he terminado queriéndolo.  
> En realidad no se mucho que es, si alguien encuentra sentido a estas lineas por favor explícame como es eso.


End file.
